The Heat Of The Bullet
by MissKaitlinMaree
Summary: The Heat Of The Bullet: Kensi has been shot. Deeks thinks it is his fault. Can he help Kensi get back to good health while he is still reliving her shooting in his head? First fanfiction story. Probably will turn into a romance story but for now will just leave it at hurt/comfort and angst. Read, review, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I don't know whether this is just a one shot or it could turn into multiple chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story, or any one in the show for a matter of fact.

**Here you go.**

* * *

**The heat of the bullet. **

She's there, she's in the moment, and she knows what she's doing, who she is and where she's going.

She hears a voice, a voice that is clear with emotion and concern calling out her name, its Deeks.

He is calling out her name; she wants to yell out she wants to scream to him but she can't, she's too weak.

She's passing out, she is fading away, and she can still feel the pain of the bullet that feels like it nicked the side of her brain. Is this her last moment? Is this the last thing she is ever going to see? The inside of a dirty old abandon warehouse. Is she never going to see Deeks again and tell him that she has feelings for him?

She's hurting; she's in so much pain but not from the bullet, but her life that is slipping away. But is this her last moment or could she survive? Because she can still her angel coming but he sounds so far. She can hear him coming closer, he is so close she can hear him yelling "Kensi, Kensi", He is kneeling next to her now, whispering in her ear, telling her to stay with him and that she can't give up on them.

She is trying to hold on, for him, for herself, for 'them'. She is trying to speak, trying to tell her that she loves him, but no words are coming out and now she's drifting, hoping that this won't be her last day on this earth right next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Deeks P.O.V

He hears the bullet fly out of the suspect's gun. He knows, as soon as he hears the shot that someone has been hit. ''Kensi'' he shouts, waiting and hoping that she shouts back. When she doesn't shout back, he runs, trying to get to her as fast as he can. He doesn't know how Kensi and he got separated; he thinks that they got separated when the bad guys started shooting and they both were dodging bullets.

In this moment he doesn't really care about the bullets are still flying around or about the investigation that brought them here. All he cares about is his partner, his best friend, his girl, his Kensi.

He can see her lying on the dirt ground of the abandon warehouse. He is yelling her name out, frantically. He knows she can hear him, well he hopes she can.

He is kneeling down beside her, whispering in her ear, 'Kensi, you need to stay with me. You need to fight for you, for me, for us. Please.'' He feels so helpless; all he can do is keep talking to her. The bullets have stopped, he hears Callen talking to Eric, telling him that he needs to call an ambulance.

Deeks keeps looking at her head, it looks like thee bullet just grazed her head but it was enough to knock her down. He sees her trying to talk but no words come out of her mouth.

He is yelling, "Kensi, you gotta stay with me' while she goes in and out of consciousness. Her eyes are shut, he is yelling at her to stay awake, to open her beautiful eyes. But she doesn't. He turns around to Callen, ''where's the freaking ambulance?'' Callen yells back, ''I don't know Deeks, I don't know.''

He turns back to Kensi; is this her last moment? It can't be, because he still needs to tell her his feelings for her and her alone. He can hear the sirens of the ambulance, he is so happy.

She has to hold on he is telling her while the sirens get closer. He finally decides that this won't be her last moment alive, well he very much hopes.


	3. Chapter 3

So I am sorry if this is a really shitty chapter, it's nearly 1 in the morning and this chapter came to me so I thought why not put it up and see how it goes.

Review please or even just follow or read, I don't mind, I don't want to push you.

**DISCLAIMER:** characters are not mine, tv show isn't mine either.

Here is the third chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Kensi P.O.V

Her head is pounding, it feels like it's about to explode. She doesn't know where she is or how she got there but she can remember right up until the bullet, and then everything went blurry.

The NCIS team were investigation a breach in one of the army bases. They had tracked the suspect or suspects down to an old run down warehouse, a perfect place to steal government information. The warehouse was found an hour away from the army base that was getting hacked.

The went to the warehouse ready to catch their guys, they had back-up NCIS there and they thought it was enough, but they were proved very wrong. As soon as they opened the warehouse doors she knew they were stuffed. There were thirty of NCIS and at least 60-70 of these hackers and their security guards. Numbers had never stopped them before but today, or yesterday or whatever day this happened; it had stopped her at her feet.

She can remember the bullets flying around, gun fire everywhere, and she would never like to admit it but she was an unlucky one that had got shot. She can still hear Deeks calling out her name but that is about it, that's pretty much all she can remember.

She has stopped thinking, and she's trying to open her eyes, but the pain in her head is just too much but she tells herself to do it and she finally does. She looks around and realises that she is lying in a hospital bed. She can feel someone's eyes on her so she turns to look and when she does she looks into the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen; Deeks. He is holding her hand, and doesn't feel like he is letting go anytime soon, and to be honesty she doesn't really want him to let go.

They sit there in silence for a few seconds until he breaks the silence and says ''so Princess, I know 2 body parts that you have been shot.'' He has his cocky little grin on but there is something more behind it. ''Hello to you too'' she says, then she thinks of the words he just said, ''2 body parts? I got shot twice?'', she asked in a whisper because her voice doesn't go any louder because the drugs are wearing off and she is started to feel the pain really really bad.

He doesn't get to answer because one of the doctors and a couple of nurse walk in ''Good morning Miss Blye, is good to see that you are awake.'' She smiles, _how long have I been out__ and where have I been shot? _she thinks to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry there hasn't been an upload but I've had writers block, I've also been sick and then I had to have knee surgery. What a great life! I am very very sorry that this might not be going into the direction you wanted it too but it's the way it went.**

**Disclaimer; The TV show and characters are not mine but the mistakes are.**

* * *

The Heat Of The Bullet.4.

Deeks P.O.V

He's riding with her to the hospital. All the way there he is praying that she is going to be alright. "Please be okay, please be okay." He knows that Kensi isn't going to respond, the paramedics said that they won't know how long she'll be in a coma or the extent of her wounds until they get her to the hospital.

Once they get to the hospital he jumps out of the ambulance and watches as the take the gurney out with Kensi on it. He walks or maybe jogs next to the gurney as they take her into the hospital. When they get to a room that has signs on it like 'authorized personnel only', he tries his best to get in there with her but one of the nurses look at him and says, "You need to let them to their job, can you tell me her name please?" "Kensi Blye!" He says it while the nurse is still in the middle of her sentence. "Okay," the nurse says "Do you know what happened?" He tells her that she got shot in the middle of a siege. "Okay, go take a seat in the waiting room and I'll try to keep you updated with Kensi's progress." Before she went into the operating room he quickly asked, "How long will it take?" "We don't know the extent of her injuries yet, I promise I will try to keep you updated with her progress" the nurse said, and with that she left.

He sees Sam and Callen running over to him, "Have they told you anything yet?" Callen asks. "Nope, nothing." He says with a bland expression. "She'll be okay." Sam says.

He looks at Sam and yells, "How do you know that? She could be freaking dying on the operating table in there and I'm stuck out here."

Sam says to him calmly "I know that because it's Kensi, she is as stubborn as a mule."

He wants to laugh at Sam's little simile but it's not the time or place so he just goes with "I hope you know I will be telling her that." Sam stares at him and says "See you're not giving up on her, and you wouldn't be a good partner if you didn't." Sam and Callen walk away and sit in the waiting room seats.

He looks at his watch and notices that he, Callen and Sam have being there for a little over four hours.

He sees the nurse that he talked too early. She comes over to him and sits next to him. "We managed to stop the bleeding around Kensi's head. There was and will be no major damage to her head or brain but when she wakes up she will have a big headache."

He is so relieved when he hears that she is just going to wake up with a headache, and the nurse could almost sense his relief and said "But she isn't out of the woods yet. When we were taking her shredded clothing off, we found 2 shot wounds to her lower abdomen near her bladder and another one to her left leg. The shot to her leg didn't do any major damage but she won't be able to walk on it for at least a couple of months, and the shot to her abdomen was a bit more severe. It had hit a major blood vessel and we had to operate to stop the bleeding. As I said before, it hit near the bladder so we have to keep her in hospital for a few days after she wakes up just to make sure she doesn't catch any viruses or diseases."

He looks at her and says, "Kensi isn't going to like that she has to stay in hospital or not being able to work.""We'll the doctor will tell her that it's for her own good, she will be asleep for at least the next 24 hours, give or take a few minutes." She starts to walk over to the hospital reception but she turns around, "Oh by the way I need your name for some of these papers" She holds up the pile of paper. "Marty Deeks and yours?" He says just trying to be nice when he asks her what her name is, when the only thing he can focus on is Kensi.

He was a million miles away when he heard her say something, "I'm sorry, what was that?" He said probably sounding really rude. "Lucy Preston, that's my name. Now would you like to go see Miss Blye?" He looks over to Callen and Sam and sees them nod their heads as if for encouragement. "Yes please."

He walks into her room and sees all of the cords and tubes around Kensi. He really hates hospitals.

Lucy excuses herself and then it's just Kensi and him.

He goes and sits next to Kensi and holds onto her hand. He tells her sleeping form about how she is going to wake up and how she is going to be okay; hopefully he thinks to himself, hopefully.

He then realizes that he has been in her room for at least an hour. Just talking to her, just sitting there, and just being with her.

He tells her that he is going to go get Callen and Sam but as soon as he turns around he sees them standing there in the middle of the doorway.

He sees them both smirking, "what?" He asks because it's really tripping him out. "Nothing", the two senior agents say as they make their way into Kensi's room.

"So what did the nurse say?" Callen asks. "She said that they stop the bleeding on Kensi's head and they also found two bullet punctures. One to her left leg and the other to her abdomen. The one to her abdomen was a bit more severe than her leg, it hit a major blood vessel and they had to operate quickly to stop the bleeding. They have to keep her in here for a few days because the shot was right near her bladder and she might get viruses or diseases." "What about her leg?" "The nurse said it didn't do any major damage but she won't be able to walk on it...or work." He says that while he just sits there, staring at her. "Do they now when she is going to wake up?" Sam asks with a regretful voice. "Hopefully in the next 24 hours." And then the room goes silent.

They sit there in silence for half an hour before Sam and Callen say that they are going to go back to ops. He nods at them and says that he is going to stay here. The senior agents nod and leave.

Then it's just him, his thoughts and Kensi.

* * *

******It's 2 AM on the 22nd of December here in Australia and I can officially say that 'I SURVIVED.' (: Just wanted to say that.**

**I am very very sorry if you got confused or the story/chapter didn't seem real. Please forgive me.**

**The next few chapters will probably be Deeks P.O.V. **

**If I don't get around to uploading a new chapter in the next few days I wish all of you a safe and Merry Christmas, and a safe, lovely and happy New Year.**

**I really think I need to write a schedule for when I am going to post chapters or stories. Hehe(:**

**Anyway; Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Cheers.**

**Miss Kaitlin Maree xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Down the bottom.**_

* * *

**The Heat Of The Bullet. **

It's half past 8 at night when he realizes that he's been in the hospital for 12 hours. Lucy comes in and talks to him about going home,

"Mr Deeks, I think you should go home, get some rest. Miss Blye isn't going to wake up until the morning." "No, I really just need to be here. Please?" He says with an upset and sleep look. Lucy stares at him with an apologetic look before she replies, "Okay but I've got to warn you that the chairs aren't that comfortable specifically for sleeping in." "I really don't mind, as long as I'm with Kensi." He turns away from Lucy and gazes at Kensi. "She's going to be fine. We have the best doctors and nurses looking after her. She will be in a lot of pain but I think pain is a better substitute then a life lost, don't you think?" Lucy says that with the utmost respect. He nods and Lucy turns and leaves.

As soon as she's out of the room he grabs hold of Kensi's hand, takes it up to his lips and kisses it. "I really hope you don't hate me when you wake up, because I really like you and if you hate me than what am I going to do?" He thinks about the first thing he just said and the outcome of him thinking about it doesn't turn out good. He drops her hand very gently, stands up and starts walking around her room, while he starts speaking to himself,

"Who are you kidding Deeks? Of course she's going to hate you. This could have all been prevented if you just stayed with her, and not split up. You let her get shot, she isn't going to be very impressed, especially because you're meant to be her partner and have her back all the time. Like how the hell do you think she was going to act? Like 'it's all good dog I only got shot'? No she wouldn't be like that, she is going to hate you until the day that you die and it looks to me like I've only got at most 14 hours to live, because she's going to be a bit groggy and she'll be looking for ways to kill you… Yeah, I'm screwed, absolutely screwed."

He stands there speechlessly until a voice brakes the soundless room, "You know…" He jumps immediately upon hearing the woman's voice but he doesn't have to look up to figure out who it is, "they say the first sign of madness is speaking to yourself, you're not going mad are you ?" He scoffs at the comment Hetty made, "I honestly don't know any more Hetty." He looks up whilst saying that. Hetty looks at him with a sympathetic look, "Mr Deeks you should go home, have a shower and try to get some rest." "Are you trying to say that I stink Hetty?" "Well there is an unpleasant smell, but I don't think it's you." He smiles at Hetty, "I'm not joking Mr Deeks. Go home. I will stay with her until morning." "Okay, I'll go, but please Hetty, if anything happens call me." He says grabbing his jacket of the hospital chair. "You will be the first." And with that he walks out of the room.

"I know how to pick 'em," Hetty says, and sits down in the chair that Deeks had been sitting in. "He really loves you, you know?" Hetty says to Kensi, and then she just sits there in silence watching as the nurses and doctors come in to Kensi room to check her stats.

* * *

He didn't have a good sleep last night, he kept having the same nightmare over and over, Kensi was shot and he wasn't there. Then he would wake up and realise that it wasn't a nightmare it was real life. His life.

He gets up and checks his phone for the time and messages, _6.00am_.

Hetty didn't call last night which he thinks is a good sign. He goes and gets ready and gets to the hospital about a quarter to seven. He sees Hetty in Kensi's room walking around.

"I really should have been the one here; those chairs aren't exactly comfy Hetty." "I will give you that one Mr Deeks, but really its fine." He walks into the room and sits down on the chair and holds her hand because really although she has only being out for 24 hours it feels like a lifetime to him.

"She is going to be waking up today; it's just a matter of time. Now since you're here I'm going to go grab a green tea because I see that she's in good hands." Hetty smiles and walks out of the door. And here he is again. Him and Her.

* * *

It's around 8am when Kensi wakes up, he is so glad when she wakes up. He just stares at her like a little boy with a crush, but he doesn't care. He's holding her hand maybe a little too tight but he doesn't plan on moving his hand away anytime soon. He almost lost her yesterday, and it kills him to see her in a hospital bed because of him. He wasn't there for her; he wasn't there to back her up. What if she blames him as much as he blames himself? He hopes that not the case.

His deflective humour sets in and he says with a smirk, ''So Princess, I know 2 body parts that you have been shot." God, why does he say that? The head and the abdomen aren't very funny place; they can cause very serious damage and even death. Why did he joke about it? She's probably freaking the hell out.

While his thinking, he can feel her studying him, while he is looking into thin air with a million thoughts running in his head.

Her voice pulls him out of all his thoughts, "hello to you too". She wiggles in the bed to get a bit snugger. He smiles at this, the first real smile he has had after Kensi's shooting.

He was about to say something when Kensi does a double take on his last words, "2 body parts? I got shot twice?'' She says as loud as her voice can go. Yep, he has freaked her out. _Shit._

Before he can explain that their not as funny as she might of thought, the doctor and two nurses come in. "Good morning Miss Blye, is good to see that you are awake." She sees her smile and it's the most beautiful thing he has seen in forever.

* * *

**_A/N: So sorry if this confused anyone or if you don't like where the story is going because I literally don't know where this story is taking me._**

**_ I'm also sorry if I didn't really portray Hetty real well, but it is impossible to get into the mind of Henrietta Lange. _**

**_The next chapter will be back to Kensi. _**

**_Also Happy New Year everyone, I hope that the new year is everything you want it to be.(:_**

**_KaitlinMaree x._**


End file.
